


Body Party

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lemon, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unprotected Sex, a hint of angst, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Being a Straw Hat, you don’t really get to see Law as often as you’d like due to his own personal missions. When the Heart Pirates show up one day and a party ensues, you and Law sneak off to have a little party of your own.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Straw Hat Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Body Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt request! Prompt for this one shot is: "Fuck me like you mean it.". Intended for a female s/o. You can always find me on tumblr with the same username! x

“Look everyone, it’s Torao!” Luffy beamed with an ear-to-ear grin as he ran to the head of the Sunny to greet his friend (first) and ally (second). Your heart skipped a beat at the familiar, rather endearing nickname your captain would use to call Law. You weren’t supposed to see him for a few more days now, why the sudden appearance?

Nevertheless, that curious question couldn’t stop your feet from trailing right behind Luffy as you trotted in excitement, eager to see if it was really him or this was all a dream. The bright yellow of the Polar Tang glistened under the sun, bobbing against the turquoise waves. Up on board were a few familiar faces, Shachi, Penguin, Ikkaku, Jean Bart, and Bepo. All were standing proudly, the rest of the crew following in tow, and your heart beamed seeing such wonderful friends again after so long.

Your eyes wandered, practically straining against the sun as you searched for the infamous dark haired, tattooed man. The anticipation was killing you! The impatience and eagerness to just see him again, no longer relying on his bounty poster for company, was keeping your body on the verge of explosion. Where was Law?

“Looking for me?” A voice whispered just behind your ear, immediately sending chills down your spine. It was a bit embarrassing, but you could feel the dampness of your panties already. Your heart threatened to break out of its cage at the lull of his voice, sounding more suggestive than you were sure he intended. Nevertheless, the tension was real and you were hot for him already.

Before you could even turn around to greet your lover, Luffy had already tackled Law to the ground, Chopper joining in, in a back-breaking hug.

“We missed you, Torao! Welcome back!” Luffy’s infamous shishishi graced your ears and though Law definitely looked annoyed, the fact that he wasn’t putting forth much effort to remove Luffy from his neck showed that he was at least a little happy to be back.

The rest of your crew joined, some waving at the Heart Pirates in greeting, some asking Law how his mission went. You stood against the railing, eyes threatening to tear up as you smiled at this heartfelt reunion. To have two of the most important groups in your life around you at once, you couldn’t ask for anything more. But as much as you loved this reunion, the only thing that could make this better was a personal reunion between you and Law.

He seemed to notice you lost in thought and as your eyes met, the feelings of sheer anxiousness and need, reminiscent of when you first caught feelings for this man, pooled your stomach and shook the lower half of your body. He offered you a smirk as the people around him kept talking and for a moment, it felt like it was you two again. Everything disappeared in an instant as you offered each other welcoming smiles, but you were already tired of the distance between the two of you. He was right there, you just needed to touch him, feel his fingers on your skin, even if for just a moment.

It was to no one’s surprise that Luffy called up a party between the allied pirate groups, no one could possibly reject the idea. Sanji immediately went to the kitchen to prepare food and drinks for everyone, Zoro very hesitantly started sharing his alcohol with some Heart Pirates, and Brook whipped out his violin to play some tunes. The party was already fully alive within minutes, the mingling of Heart Pirates and Straw Hats was an endearing sight.

Your eyes kept finding Law’s among the crowd and he captured yours every time you found him, as if he was watching your every move. There was always someone between you two, other people begging to have each of your attentions, but your mind was only ever on Law and he seemed to display the same struggle with you. Your legs grew weaker with every suggestive look he shot your way, the two of you visibly getting needier by the second. Yet, he was making no effort to get you alone. You understood, because people would surely be questioning where you two ran off to, but you couldn’t hide the disappointment you felt. Did he not miss you? Even a little?

You decided to tease him a bit, maybe pushing his buttons would garner the attention you so desired. Anything was better than shamelessly eye-fucking each other from across the ship. You needed contact and you weren’t sure you could last much longer in his presence before needing to go relieve yourself, like you had been doing the past few months during his absence. You’d much prefer he help you out, but your patience was beginning to wear thin.

Ikkaku offered you a drink and you took it with grace, instantly bringing the cool champagne glass to your lips, making sure to take the drink nice and slow. Law watched with hazy eyes as you drank, wishing he was against your lips. He’d never been so jealous over an inanimate object before and he knew exactly what you were doing to him. It’s not that he hated it, you were just making it damn near impossible for him to control himself! How dare you make him so flustered in front of your respective crews.

Your body could feel his eyes burning passionate holes into your body as he watched you with need, you had him right where you wanted him. You decided to turn up the heat by reaching for you hair, pulling at the pins and ribbons that kept it tied up in a bun. With a few pulls, you hair cascaded down onto your shoulders. Hooded eyes were what you offered Law this time as you shook at your hair, loving the way it felt down. Even from this distance, you could see the flush creeping along his neck and cheeks. You smiled at him suggestively before turning your attention back onto Ikkaku, allowing the burning desire to settle into his system.

There was a brief time when Ikkaku left you to go retrieve another drink for herself. You were left alone for a moment, watching as everyone talked and danced and drank amongst each other on the ship. It had been a few minutes since you had seen Law, so naturally your eyes scanned the crowd for his tall figure, but to your dismay, he seemed to be nowhere in sight. You double checked every area you could on the ship, trying to look casual as you searched for him everywhere, but there was no Law visible on the ship.

You huffed to yourself, you would think he would be begging to see you after all this time apart, but he hadn’t even so much as hugged you since his return! You were definitely gonna give him an ear full when you got a chance to speak to him.

But your thoughts dispersed quickly as in a flash, you suddenly found yourself pinned harshly against cold walls you weren’t too familiar with at first. Your eyes took some time to adjust to the stark white light and you realized you were in Law’s room on the Polar Tang, the doctor himself pinning your arms above your head with a devilish smirk on his lips.

Your breath finally caught up to you as you looked up to your lover. Suddenly, tears swelled up in your eyes and you couldn’t stop the dam from breaking as you cried his name, “Oh, Law…”

Surprised by your sudden burst of emotions, he released your wrists from his rough grasp, pulling you into his arms in a tight embrace. Your body shook from the strangled tears you were holding back, but your body instantly melded into his as he held you close, a free hand petting the back of your head.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He cooed into your hair, feeling instant regret for not offering you his loving embrace sooner. He was rather shy with public affection, so he was just waiting for the right time to get you alone. He admittedly should have done so sooner, but all that mattered was that he had you now.

“I missed you so much.” You whispered as your grip tightened into his black coat. You pulled his body into you, begging to have him closer as if it were even possible. He was here, tangible, right under your finger tips; you finally had him all to yourself, the sounds from the lively party barely a low mumble in your ears.

He pulled away only to look at you, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. His fingers placed themselves under the base of your chin, pulling you up to his lips, “Let me show you just how much I missed you, (Name)-ya.” He whispered, his warm breath fanning your lips, sending desire-filled shivers down your entire body at the way your name rolled off his tongue.

This was what you wanted for so long, the feeling to be one with Law again was a need aching in your body since the last time you were connected. You had to manage yourself while he was away, but now he was here, able to fulfill all your desires. You wasted no time in connecting your lips with his, a satisfied moan escaping into the warmth of his open mouth. You remembered the last kiss you had, it was hesitant, dismal, a pitiful goodbye kiss. This one, this welcoming kiss, was what you dreamed of, warm, sensual, and desperate. You were an absolute fool to think Law hadn’t missed you all this time.

His body pushed yours against the wall once more, your kissing now sloppy and hungry as his lips devoured yours. He wanted to make this special for your sake, but after missing you for so long and that relentless teasing you were shamelessly offering earlier, he wasn’t able to control his carnal desires. He wanted to show you just what you do to him, he wanted you to know how torturous it was for him to be without you.

Your arms were pinned above you again as he continued ravaging you. His knee wedged itself between your thighs, forcing them to spread apart. You easily complied, offering an open invitation for his hips to settle between yours. The strain of his hardening member against his jeans was becoming agonizingly painful as he’d been dealing with it practically all night.

His lips left yours for a moment, instantly trailing down to attack your neck with harsh bites and licks. Meanwhile, his hips found themselves eagerly grinding against your core, begging for friction, “Look at what you do to me. Can you see what four long months without you has done to me?” Law left biting kisses down the length of your neck, his moans muffled against your skin as it felt so good for him to rock into you once again, even if fully clothed, “Shame on you for making me so weak in front of our crews. You’re gonna pay for your teasing.”

You could only hum in delight as he continued his ministrations along your collar bones. You weren’t scared of what he would do to you, in fact, you would accept his punishments graciously. Your thoughts were racing with bliss as his lips had never felt so good on your skin before. His free hand roamed your body and you felt as if your skin ignited with his every touch, your head was spinning from the heat and lust pooling within you.

He released your wrists in order to free you from the tight confines of your shirt. Your breasts spilled out shamelessly, and for an instant, you felt your cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment at being revealed to him. The shyness easily left you however, as Law was quick to grab at your breasts with his tattooed hands, burying his face between the mounds. His calloused palms against your sensitive, perked nipples sent you reeling, head falling back against the wall with a rather loud thud as his fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue explored your territory.

“Oh, I’ve missed these.” He muttered contently, taking your left nipple into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure at having your beautiful breast between his teeth once again, a fantasy he replayed over and over again in his head during his time away. The satisfied moans you offered him made his heart pound in his chest; he’s been dying to hear these noises from you again and he was only aching to hear more.

A curious finger trailed along the smooth skin of your thigh, you hadn’t even noticed at first due to your body weakening from his loving attention on your breasts. That was until the finger found its way along the outlines of your shorts, trailing along the hems and fabric, tauntingly circling around your most desperate area. Your hips wiggled against his touch and he chuckled in response, releasing you from his mouth with a slick pop.

As much as he wanted to plunge his fingers deep into your aching cunt, he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he just gave himself to you right now. His body was aching for release, but he wanted to take his time in ravishing your body until you were both exhausted from pleasure.

“Such a needy girl, you think you can just have your way right now? Not a chance, I told you that you were gonna pay for being so cruel to me earlier.” Law retreated from your heated body, and you instantly felt cold, hands almost reaching out to pull him back into you, “It’s time for your punishment, my love. Get on your knees. Now.” A lone finger pointed downwards as a visual command and you couldn’t hide the smirk that fell upon your lips at his orders. He always loved to take advantage of your submissiveness.

You dropped slowly onto your knees for him, fiddling with his belt and zipper once your knees touched the floor. Law helped you slightly in the undressing process, but he was too enamored in watching you undress him yourself. You shimmied his pants down to his ankles, not realizing Law had kicked off his boots already. He stepped out from his pants and watched as you gawked at the tent in his underwear. Your mouth seemed to water as you pulled down the bands of his underwear, his hardened cock spring forth, grazing against the tip of your nose. There it was, the cock you knew and loved so well. The cock that has rocked your body countless times before and was sure to leave you writhing in pleasure by the end of the night. Those thoughts were enough to leave you practically dripping in your underwear.

Your hands went to grab at it with eagerness, but his own tattooed hands swatted your nimble fingers away, “Behind your back.” He stated, a hint of playfulness in his eyes. You eyed him curiously, but complied with crossing your wrists and keeping them behind you. Normally he would secure your wrists with a tie or his belt, but perhaps he wanted to test you.

“Good girl, now open wide.” He smirked, bringing his leaking tip to your lips, circling them for just a second, before he eased his cock into your mouth. Your mouth adjusted accordingly as he never ceased his penetration. He guided his dick further and further, brushing past your gag reflexes down your throat. A low guttural groan escaped his throat and his body shuddered at having himself sheathed so far inside you. Your warm, soaked mouth a perfect home for his needy manhood.

Tears stung your eyes at having your mouth so full of him. You gagged once or twice, but Law would be a liar if he said he didn’t find the feeling absolutely tantalizing. He stayed still for a moment, and though it was a bit uncomfortable for you, you were content with the look of pure pleasure on his face. His hand went to cup the back of your head for support, tangling in your hair in the process, as he began to unsheathe his cock from your mouth, only to fill you up again; reveling in the beyond pleasurable feeling each time.

He found a steady pace, practically holding your head steady for his own use, but you incorporated your tongue work in the midst of him face-fucking you and he loved every second of it, “You still know how to suck me so good, (Name)-ya…so good…”

All conscious thoughts were becoming a blur in his head as he was driven mad with carnal desires while his cock pumped in and out of you. Your warm cavern and skilled tongue were working him to the edge, sending satisfying jolts through every inch of his body. He hadn’t noticed for a second that your hands were shamelessly rubbing at his thighs, so when he finally realized, he pulled on your hair harshly, your low moans vibrating his dick in response.

“Are you trying to disobey me, (Name)-ya? I don’t think you want that.”

But you do, you thought to yourself. When you offered him a challenging look paired with rather lecherous eyes, he gritted his teeth, unable to contain himself any longer. He gripped your head with both hands and began relentlessly pounding his cock into your gasping mouth. You gagged so many times at his harsh fucking but you took every single thrust with pride, loving the feeling of choking on his dick. Law loved the feeling too, perhaps a little too much as his thrusting became sloppy and he felt the impending release tightening in his lower body.

“Hold still and you better swallow every last drop.” He commanded, as if you were even daring to move in the first place, while he held you steady and you were eager to have your lover reach his peak. With a few more thrusts, Law came with three slow pumps, his thick cum already trailing down the back of your throat, “Fuck.”

He pulled out of your mouth, pulling you up to your feet and kissing your cum and saliva soaked lips without hesitation. Your mouth was aching from his rough session, but his soft, intimate lips offered you comfort as he kissed you with utmost desire.

“On the bed, now. Get out of those shorts and spread those beautiful legs for me.” He pushed you in the direction of the bed and you waltzed over with shaky legs. The excitement of what was to come next was hardly containable. You removed your shorts and soaked underwear quickly while Law cleaned the rest of himself off with a spare shirt. Your back fell against the mattress, spreading your legs in slight nervousness for him. The time it took for Law to turn around was long enough to make you anxious, you almost snapped your thighs shut out of embarrassment.

But when he turned around, the way he bit his lip to suppress the filthy words he wanted to spill seemed to garner you confidence as you only spread your legs further for his hungry eyes. He strode over to you, a hand loosely pumping his already hardening cock, lewd seduction heavy in his golden eyes. Having you sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide open, pussy glistening with desire for him, Law could never get enough of that sight.

“So gorgeous…” He muttered to himself as he made his way to the bed. Before you could respond, he pulled you by the hips onto the edge of the bed, now dropping onto his knees for you, “I suppose you deserve some kind of reward for taking my cock so well earlier. Be a good girl and let me ravish you.”

You didn’t have to think twice about his offer as you placed your legs on his shoulders as confirmation. Your cunt was wide open and ready for his hungry lips, quivering right in front of his eyes. He marveled at the sight, a bit shocked at how bold you’ve become, but he knew you were just desperate after all this time spent apart; he was more than willing to finally satisfy you.

He placed tender kisses along your thighs, loving the way your body jolted with each touch. You were so sensitive and you bet your ass he was going to take full advantage of that. His kisses trailed down to your pubice, leaving soft, feather-like kisses there as well. Law was a grade A tease, and though usually you enjoyed it, right now you were becoming a bit frustrated! Your pussy has been craving his touch for months, and now he’s decided to tease you?

That one curious finger from earlier made way to your core again, this time trailing the skin around every area desiring to be touched. His eyes were glued to your soaked core, just mesmerized by you for a moment, “After all this time, you’re still so wet for me.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he said this, “Let’s see if you still taste so sweet.”

Finally, finally, his tongue placed a curious lick against the whole outer area of your core, tongue pressing flat against it in a long, slick swipe. Your body rocked at the sensation, it was just too good, indescribable; and you needed so much more of it. Your fingers instantly tangled in his hair as his tongue continued swiping, as if he was learning every inch of your body all over again, but you both knew better. Law knew every inch of your body already.

His tongue made way between your folds, experimentally creeping inside your core, exploring the depths of your caverns. You accidentally forced his face deeper into you out of instinct, tongue fully sheathed inside you now and Law moaned in response. Law definitely preferred to dominate you, but he couldn’t deny how he equally loved the way you took control of his face while he ate you out. The way you were so desperate for his lips and tongue always sent him reeling.

“Fuck, Law!” You yelped in pleasure as his tongue prodded in and out of you with haste, and he only went faster so he could hear more of your whining of his name. Your legs were trembling on his shoulders now, body shaking from the pleasure he was giving you from his tongue work. He pulled out of you and instantly swiped up to your swollen clit, taking it between his lips. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he played with your sensitive button, circling and sucking on it as if a snack. Your back arched as he plunged his digit deep within you, never ceasing his affection on your clit.

The sloshing sound of your juices should’ve embarrassed you, but nothing coherent could breach your thoughts as you were only focused on the absolute satisfaction Law was providing you; eating you out and fingering you to his heart’s content. Your mewls filled his ears, way better than any party music in his opinion, and he only hastened himself to bring you right to the edge. You’ve been craving release and he was bound and determined to give it to you.

With swiftness he added another finger into you, tongue still working at your clit, pounding relentlessly into your soaked core. Your walls were beginning to tighten around him and he knew you were close, so he took this opportunity to shove yet another finger inside you, having your body thrashing underneath him.

“Law, oh my- fuck! Yes, yes, yes, keep going, please.”

You didn’t have to tell him twice. He smirked a little while he continued his work on your core, fingers curling inside you with each pump. Your body was completely flushed, sweat trailing down your neck as your body prepared you for what was to come. Your toes curled and uncurled at a rapid rate, the tightness in your legs trailing up and up as you felt the knot in your abdomen threatening to break. Law took one last swipe of your clit, fingers continuing their rough speed as he looked up at you, “Cum for me, (Name)-ya. Let it all go.”

You couldn’t hold back as his words seemed to unfurl the knot in your body, a wail of pleasure escaping you. Your juices spilled forth while your body rocked as you rode out your orgasm. Tingles littered your being as you became weightless for a second, escaping off into ecstasy as you came down from your high. Law moaned in delight, lapping up every bit of your cum from your core, leaving his fingers soaked for you to taste. He rose to his feet while you laid there exhausted, limp, but he was nowhere near through with you.

Your eyes were shut from bliss until you felt his slick fingers outline your lips. He smiled at your tired eyes and the way you lazily opened your mouth to suck his fingers clean, “Still delicious.”

You giggled lightly in response, opening your eyes to look at your love, completely enamored with how satisfied he makes you feel, “I love you so much, Law.”

His smile grew slightly bigger as he nodded, “I know, and I love you, (Name)-ya. But we’re not done yet.”

With that, you retreated backwards onto the bed while Law crawled over your body, pumping at his dick once again, though he was rock hard after seeing you come undone for him. His lips made way to yours again, this time passionate and slow. The lustful feelings subsiding for a moment as he came to realize just how much he truly missed you. Your touch, your smell, your smile, your laugh, everything about you; going four months without his favorite person was one of the most difficult things he’s ever had to experience.

“I don’t ever want to leave you again.” He whispered in a hushed tone, forehead resting against yours.

You smiled up at him, pulling him closer by the neck, “Then don’t.”

His lips curled upwards as he plastered you with kisses once more, you were a moaning mess under him as his tip circled around your sensitive area. He was driving you mad yet again, but with his slow kissing, he showed no sign of entering you any time soon. You bit down on his lip and he shivered for a second, confused by your roughness. He pulled away to look at you, curious.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Trafalgar. Show me how much you missed me. I need you inside me.”

His mouth peeled into a shit-eating grin at your words, completely satisfied and utterly surprised at your command, “When did you gain such a filthy mouth, (Name)-ya? Don’t tell me you were offering this pussy, my pussy, to some brute while I was away?”

“This pussy is only for you, Law, and it needs you now. Please!” You begged and though Law wanted to deny you your satisfaction just a little while longer, he complied.

With a slow push, he eased himself inside you, the both of you moaning and hissing in bliss at finally becoming one after so long. Your walls were so deliciously tight around his cock, his eyes screwed shut tight as he focused on anything but cumming inside you right here and now. His cock filled you up unlike anything else and you took it with ease as your walls were still so slick from his affections earlier. Though it had been four months since you two were last connected like this, your pussy took him astonishingly well, as if you two were made for each other.

“Fuck, did you get tighter while I was away? You feel so fucking good.” Law admitted through gritted teeth as he continued pushing deeper and deeper inside. You could only moan in pleasure and grip at the sheets until your knuckles turned white. You were so full, so content, it was as if Law was everywhere around you at one time, your world completely enraptured by his presence. Your back arched, causing your chests to collide, Law couldn’t even revel in the feeling of your breasts against his bare chest as he was so focused on filling you up completely.

At last, his tip reached the end, his cock fully sheathed inside you. Your body shook with every twitch of Law’s member, and after you fully adjusted to his length, you pulled him down towards you in a heated kiss, a reaffirming signal for him to move. Law remembered your words, your command for him to fuck you like he meant it, so he was bound to give you exactly what you wanted.

As he withdrew from you, your body winced and whined at the loss of contact, but your moans were soon filling his open, eager mouth as he pounded back into you with a force you were unfamiliar with. It was quick and powerful, a bit different from his usually slow, painfully teasing pace. It typically took Law a bit of a warm up before he was roughly bucking into you, but amidst the unbearable sexual frustration and the loving desire he had for you, Law could no longer control himself. That’s how he found himself drilling you into the mattress within seconds, your nails digging crescent marks into the skin of his shoulders at his surprisingly rough and desperate thrusting.

“Mmmm…fuck, yes, fuck me just like that, Law!” You pleaded, not even slightly embarrassed by your new found courage of dirty talk. You could care less what spilled from your mouth as your body bounced into the mattress at his relentless pace. It still wasn’t very fast, but his thrusts were rocking you each time, sending waves of pleasure throughout your entire body every time his hips snapped into yours with eagerness.

He only groaned pleasurably in response, finding it a bit difficult to respond coherently as your tight cunt gripped his dick so well each time he entered you. His thrusts only became rougher, your screams of pleasure only edging him on to pound into you harsher. He wanted you to feel every bit of his love for you, trying desperately to make up for lost time.

Suddenly, he gripped your calves to throw them over his shoulders, now hitting you at an angle that had you trembling in rapture. Your legs squeezed around him so beautifully as he raked his nails against them, hitting that special spot of yours he knew all too well. Loving kisses and bites were littered against your delicate skin, bringing you closer and closer to an edge only he could ever bring you to.

Your hands flung to his chest, fingers searching desperately for something to hold onto, but you made do with clawing at the tattoo on his torso. His pace quickened while his thrusts remained brutal, surely leaving you bruised in consequence. He couldn’t stop himself from digging into your thighs as your walls only grew tighter around him, signalling your imminent release.

“L-law, I’m…close…just right there.” You stated between heavy breathing, the knot returning yet again in your abdomen.

His hands found yours among your sweaty, tangled bodies, and he linked his fingers with yours, “Me too.” he muttered with a strangled moan, bringing your interlocked hands up to his lips in order to place a loving kiss against the top of your hand.

The collision of hips, the sloshing of your wet pussy, and your sweet wails of his name were bringing him right to that same edge. He tried desperately to suppress the need for release just a little while longer, but the moment your walls clamped around him and you came all over his cock, he knew he was destined to follow soon after. Your legs laid heavy on his shoulders as your body spasmed, sensitive against his ever-thrusting cock. You laid still, coming down from your high as he continued his powerful fucking, chasing after his own high.

Law looked down to see his cum soaked cock easing in and out of you, and after a couple more thrusts he held your hips in place in order to release every bit of himself deep inside of you. Your body jolted at the feeling of his warm seed filling you up, you couldn’t help but moan his name sweetly one last time, putting a tired, but content smile on Law’s face.

You offered him a lazy smile in return, placing your hand against his cheek in an admiring manner. He eased into your touch, completely enamored with your post-sex face, all disheveled and flustered; absolutely stunning in his eyes.

“Should we go back to the party?” You whispered, definitely noticing the slight twitches of his cock, which was still buried inside you.

Law pretended to look away in thought, but amongst the sultry look in his eyes, you knew exactly what he was thinking, “Our party is far better. I think it’s time for the after party.” Before you could ever respond, Law sealed his lips against yours, eager hands roaming along the curves of your body once again.


End file.
